Herobrine: Tell us your story!
by TheSugarBabyCupcake
Summary: Did you ever freak out about herobrine but never got the chance to share it with anyone to brag about it or freak out about it? HERES YOUR CHANCE! Tell me in the comments about your experience and I might post it on a chapter! {{Remember I might not get everyone so don't freak out if your's isn't in one}}
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my story of herobrine and hopefully you can see what happens if you freak out over him. "The only way I can think of to stop this is DO NOT FREAK OUT! Stay clam and take deep breaths and tell your self this is all a game..."_

* * *

One day on my minecraft I desided to spawn herobrine with the music me the music was scary to me so out of panic I actidently shut my PC off, The next day I started getting dizzy, and started seeing things, I told my mom she didn't belive me. So I desided it was all fake. I woke up on monday 1 week later I was standing in my room looking at my bed sleeping.I sleep walked out of my bed!Then I started to freak.I told my friends and sence they don't have minecraft they don't know him.. They were usless.{This part is freaky} The next day on tusday I was in a deeep sleep I found notes in a white never-ending space that said:"Wake up" Or "Only your own sanity can save you now.." I felt like I ran around for hours. I got attacked and a voice.. almost sounding like a whisper said "Fight back" But no one was there. but the freaky part is where I got hurt in the dream is where I got hurt in real life. This is my story hopefully this NEVER happens to any of you.

~SugarCupcake

* * *

_Post a comment telling me of your experience and I might post it on the next chapter._

_**{Hello! I'm Kik :3 and i'm here to tell you that don't over react about this... calm down and shut your minecraft off IF you see him! Delete the world if you have to and start over! If you think your alone your not. They're millions of people just like you yes YOU who have experienced this! Including me! So let's all help each other and learn from each other! *Hugs you*}**_


	2. Story 1

_Awsome! This story is really intresting though, like mine but strangely diffrent!_

* * *

I was playing minecraft on my pc, and I found that all the contents of my chests where arranged into E. I freaked and left the house, and came across a 4x4 tunnel filled with redstone torches, which I didn't make. At the end of the tunnel, I saw a figure. It turned and showed his white eyes. I freaked and slammed my laptop closed. That night, I had a dream. I was walking through blackness, followed by a wispering voice saying "I'll find you...". I told my parents, but they laughed it off. On the way to school, I passed a man in a tattered blue shirt, tattered jeans, and white shoes. He was turned so I couldn't see his face. The vision of the white eyes flashed in my mind, and I ran as fast as a could. After that, nothing. But I'm still weary, and now take the bus.

* * *

**Thanks for sharing your story ZoeythePinkNinja! Anyways, Please PM me or comment about your encounter with herobrine! and i'll post it on this! :)**


	3. Story 2

I know this has nothing to do with herobrine but please continue reading.

Today I was wondering if Adam and Eve came before or after the dinosuars.I found out that Christians don't belive in the dino's. They belive that the dino's got washed away in the flood that Noah created. But that doesn't make sense. God told Noah because of all the fighting or what was going on at the time (I think it was fighting and mugging) He was going to wash away the sins with the flood, they were in Egypt and if the dino's where around the people would be killed/stepped on by the dino's and be too scared to mugg people, let alone go outside their own house.

But I caught something.

Adam and Eve came after the dino's because when the dino's died God created Adam and Eve to start life again,and the fact that the dino's wouldn't get washed away in a flood most of the dino's could swim (Ex: Aquatic dino's) so they would still be alive they are! Alligators are decendants of the dino's, so is the Komoto Dragon is also one. So I belive both sides, I still belive in God, And I belive he took pitty on the dino's and recreated life with Adam and Eve.

Hopefully I got you to see my side of the story way back when, please review.


End file.
